Rukia, Maafin Ichigo Ya
by tikusjenaka11
Summary: AU fic. Official IchiRuki. Rukia ngambek, bikin Ichigo pusing. Cuma Ishida satu2ny yang bisa dimintai tolong sama Ichigo. First Fic saya. RnR monggo..


**Title:** Rukia, maafin Ichigo ya

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Character: **Ichigo/Rukia, minor Ishida/Orihime (next chap), Renji/Rukia (next chap), Karin, dll

**Summary: **Entah gimana caranya**, **Ichigo & Rukia udah jadian. Rukia ngambek, bikin Ichigo pusing. Dan entah gimana caranya juga, cuma Ishida yang bisa dimintai tolong sama Ichigo.

**Disclaimer: **Saya cuma punya plotnya, Mas Tite Kubo punya chara-nya. Kalo chara Bleach punya saya, mungkin Toushiro sudah saya angkat jadi adek dan Byakuya jadi bapak saya dari dulu.. *lho?* Dan itu judul fic juga nyomot dari iklan tipi.

**A/N:** AU fic (gaada Shinigami-shinigamiannya) . Ini fic pertama sayaa…. Jadi be nice yaa.. review sangat sangat sangat dibutuhkan buat author baru yg satu ini. :3 *posisi nyembah* Ini fic saya persembahkan buat authoress senior saya, yuuna_hihara, yang udah nyelesaiin masa-masa UN. *tepuk tangan* Ini ficnya kaak.. :D

Enjoy!

**Rukia, Maafin Ichigo Ya..**

Dua hari. Dua hari lamanya hati seorang Ichigo gelisah gundah gulana sambil tiap kesempatan memeriksa bb gemini punyanya. Tiap mau tidur, mau makan bersama, mau ke kamar mandipun itu hp satu dibawa kemana-mana. Mukanya udah nggak karuan, semacam kayak orang hopeless yang udah kehilangan tujuan hidup. Tiap hp kesayangannya itu berbunyi tanda sms masuk, wajahnya berubah sumringah. Namun ketika ia mengetahui bahwa yang mengiriminya sms bukan orang yang ia harapkan, ekspresinya berubah lesu lagi. Alhasil, satu rumah pun khawatir dengan keadaan bocah rambut oren nyentrik itu.

Ichigo sedang mengalami apa yang biasa anak muda jaman sekarang sebut 'galau'. _(Author sok tua, bahasanya pake 'anak muda jaman sekarang' x*)_

Karin yang udah enggak betah sama tindak-tanduk Ichigo itupun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sang kakak, yang saat itu lagi nonton tv di ruang keluarga.

"Cieeee… Yang lagi galau…" Ledek Karin sekedar basa-basi.

Hening.

Karin yang merasa sedikit kagol rupanya tidak putus asa. Ia memancing Ichigo untuk berbicara lagi.

"Lagi ada masalah apa sih, kok suka banget gelisah sambil ngelihatin hp terus gitu? Kelilit utang? Diancem DO dari skolah?"

Ichigo nyipitin mata. "Bukan."

Karin terhenyak. Pemuda satu ini memang seperti sedang terkena galau akut. Bahkan saat ditanya, suaranya terdengar datar dan tak sesemangat biasanya.

"Terus kenapa?"

Si kakak diem bentar. "Rukia lagi ngambek." Entah bayangan Karin atau bukan, tapi punggung Ichigo seperti tambah membungkuk.

"Hahahahahah… Kok bisa sampe marahan ? Ya namanya orang lagi pacaran, marahan itu biasa, kak. Yang sabar aja ya," ujar Karin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo dengan maksud memberi semangat. "Kirain apa," tambahnya.

Ichigo langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Dasar adek kurang ajar. Kirain mo bantuin gue gimana ini caranya baikan sama Rukia." Ia lagi-lagi mondar-mandir kebingungan sambil memegangi kepalanya, berharap muncul ide gimana caranya baikan sama si pacar tersayang.

"Sori, bukannya enggak mau bantu, tapi Karin lagi konsen belajar nih. Guru-guru sekolah lagi demen ngadain ulangan-ulangan mendadak gitu," sahut Karin membela diri dengan santainya. Tahu-tahu dari balik badannya muncul sebuah buku Kimia segede kamus 4 bahasa alias buku cetak tuebeeel banget. Ichigo kaget. _Dari mana pula ini buku nongol ? Perasaan tadi enggak ada._ (o_o)a

"Cih. Intinya lo gak bisa bantuin gue," kata Ichigo. Alisnya udah berkerut dan matanya membesar + berkaca-kaca, kayak mau kucing jalanan mau nangis.

Karin merasa iba akhirnya berusaha menghibur. "Iya gue emang enggak bisa bantu. Tapi udah coba tanya sama temen-temen Ichigo yang lain ?"

"Siapa? Chad? Dia lagi enggak di Karakura. Orihime? Err…."

"Orihime kenapa?" desak Karin penasaran.

"Lagi enggak mood makan masakannya Orihime yang gak ada enaknya sama sekali itu," jawab Ichigo blak-blakan. "Masa' iya tanya soal beginian ke Ishida?" Ichigo tampak berpikir-pikir ulang.

"Yaudah deh, gue cabut ke rumahnya Ishida. _I hope he can help me fix this problem_."

"Jangan sok-sokan pake bahasa inggris! Ini fanfic indo woy!" dumel Karin sambil lempar gelas plastik merah (yang sekali lagi, tahu-tahu muncul begitu saja) ke arah kepala Ichigo.

_Pluk!_ Tepat sasaran.

Ichigo diem. Dia mulai ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol besar. '_Sama adek sendiri ngalah.. Sabar Ichigo.. Sabar..'_ ujarnya sama diri sendiri sambil melangkah keluar rumah. Walaupun sepanjang jalan, Ichigo mikirin gimana caranya nyekek Karin pas tidur tanpa ketahuan.

Ichigo mengangkat kedua pundaknya pasrah. Pemuda itupun mulai berjalan ke rumah salah satu sahabatnya yang menggunakan kacamata tersebut, sambil sesekali masih memeriksa HPnya, menunggu Rukia membalas sms yang ia kirim berulang kali.

**To: Rukia Kuchiki**

Beib, maafin gue ya. Yang gue lakuin kemarin itu emang bodoh banget. Beneran.

**TBC**

**Author Note : ***Keluar dari Soul Society*Gimana fic pertama saya? Di flame gapapa, dipuji juga tambah gapapa. :D Masih newbie sihh.. Uhuhuhu… Tapi jangan kejam-kejam.. ;_;

Chapter 2 yang pasti bakal ada Ishida! Renji dan kawan-kawan juga bakal muncul, tapi enggak pasti kapan sihh..

Saya: Penasaran sama apa yang bikin Rukia marah sama si Jeruk? Atau penasaran sama apa yang bakal Ishida lakukan buat bantuin si Ichigo yang lagi ngenes itu?

Readers: Enggak!

Saya: *syok*

Reader 1: Momen IchiRukinya mana niihh? *gebrak meja*

Saya: Uhmm… tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya ya..

Reader 2 : Wahh.. Kalo multi-chapter, bisa sampe rate M enggak tuh ?

Saya : Hmm… Bisa diatur… Khukhukhukhu.. *digeplak* :p

Udah di READ ? Sekarang waktunya di REVIEW! :D Semakin banyak review, semakin semangat saya apdet ini fic.*nyalain kembang api*


End file.
